Jun's wish: Ken asks her out
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Jun & Ken...Back from a deserved vacation. Each had gone their own way.When they return Jun gets her wish, when Ken ask her out.
1. back from vacation

A/N: As to tapes of the show, I would love to have them. Would come in handy, and so much fun to watch. My email address is listed with my bio. since I can't put it here. Contact me, let me know how much, or what barter...I hope you enjoy this one.

GATCHAMAN

Nambu was sitting at his desk when his team came running in. They had all returned from a vacation, and each had for once gone their own way. So they were just seeing each other for the first time in three weeks. He looked at them, and thought how rested they looked, how happy. He was glad, but now it was back to business.

"Hi, did you miss us?" Ask a active Jinpei with a smile.

"Now why would I do that, it's been so quiet around here." He teased the boy. He looked at Ryu who was eating a burger and seemed relaxed. Then Joe, he stood there, smirking, and Nambu could only guess what he had been up to, while he was away. Maybe he should be tested.

Nambu looked at the others, Jun was smiling, still pale without a tan. He didn't think she could get one. She had a box in her hand. She went over to his desk and handed it to him.

"Here you go, a present sir." He took it and smiled at the girl warmly.

"I appreciate it, Jun. That was very nice of you."

"I don't need to ask if you had fun. Glad you are all back now. Missed you. Got some surprises for you. While you were gone we improved your uniforms, and your vehicles. You will see later. I invite you all to dinner tonight, before we start work again tomorrow." Ken came over and perched on the edge of the table on one hip. Something about him was different, but Nambu couldn't put a finger on it. Ken was watching Jun.

"Okay, usual time." Said Ken, as he got up and moved over to Jun. "Jun, want to go to a movie later?" Jun looked at him in shock.The others were having problems with their hearing they thought.

"Okay, if you are sure." Replied Jun, not sure what was going on. She glanced at Joe, who just gave her look that said he didn't know either. But go for it.

"Great, we will go after dinner. I have a few things to do, see you later." His smile, was warm and there was something in his eyes. Jun lost herself in them, and found herself smiling back. He turned and left.

"Wow, Jun. Did I hear right? Ken actually ask you out? Is Ken feeling alright?"

"Don't listen to Ryu, Jun. Go for it, you have been waiting for this. Maybe while on vacation he made a decision." Joe walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a hug. "If he gets out of line, you just tell me. I will teach him to behave." Jun couldn't help but smile at the wink, though she knew he meant it.

"Okay, big brother." She turned and left, on her way to her Snack J. Joe gave a jaunty wave to Nambu and followed her out. The other two just looked at each other, and left, talking as they did.

GATCHAMAN

Jun was checking out her place and thinking to herself. She wondered about Ken's change of heart. Why? She smiled at the thought of being alone with him in a darkened theatre later. He was gorgeous and she wanted him. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and she wondered what to wear. It had to be special, but not so much that Ken would notice and comment. She turned and ran up the stairs like a school girl with her first date. She had to check her closet, or go shopping. What color, style and what about her hair.

Joe was in his car going down the highway. He had missed his car, and he was reveling in the feel of it now. He was wearing his new racing gloves he had picked up in Italy. The wind was blowing his hair as he drove. The next turn off, he could speed up and race her full out. It was good to be back with his family, he had missed them. But he wouldn't admit that to them.

Ken was up in his airplane flying. The ground beneath, and the buildings, and cars so tiny. It looked like a checkerboard, he loved the feel of flying. He thought of dinner tonight, and his plans for later. He wondered if it was too soon...but then changed his mind. He smiled as he thought of the pretty brunette with the green eyes. Later, my sweet.


	2. a night in Ken's arms

A/N: whiteswan......what is your email? Mine is listed in my bio. Write me, would like copies of the show.

Jun rode with Joe to Nambu's for dinner. Joe had thought she loved beautiful, and she was happy. Which was what he wanted for her, and he knew what that meant. He had not had the chance to talk to Ken yet. But he would.

There was a slight chill on the air, that had Jun pulling her jacket closer to her. She enjoyed the fast ride, and watched Joe drive. Most people she wouldn't trust to drive this fast with her in the car. But not Joe, not many could match him. He was also a good person, and a softy. Though few knew that, but she knew it, and about his ticklist spots. She looked over at Joe and smiled.

He turned and looked at her, and smiled back. "That's what I like to see, is you smiling." Jun was again lost in her thoughts. She had waited so long for Ken to ask her out, and now he had.. She wondered what had changed him. Jun wondered if she could eat tonight, she had so many butterflies in her stomach. What if she messed it up tonight. She wondered if he would kiss her, or if he would do more. She wiped her sweaty palm on her dress. Calm down, Jun its only Ken. You have known him all of your life. You know his bad habits, his likes, dislikes. Why the fear? She didn't know.

The group was sitting around the table eating. Nambu was sitting there, talking and laughing with his kids. He was glad to have them all back in one piece. He had the cook make all their favorites.

Ken was watching Jun with a thoughtful look upon his face. Her face held a slight pinkish tint to it, as she looked back at him. Then she caught Joe watching her, and turned her eyes back to her food. She looked at it, and found she had picked stuff she didn't like. How did that happen?

Jinpei was telling everyone about his vacation, and he was excited and knocked over his milk as his hands flew about. Jun was listening and she smiled. She suddenly felt a hand on her thigh, and a gentle sqeeze, she turned surprised to Ken and he had a twinkle in his eye, and a slight smile on his lips.

She pushed at his hand and turned and saw Joe watching. From the look he gave her, she figured he knew what had happened. He looked at Ken, and their eyes met. Ken frowned and gave a slight nod no and turned back to Jun. Joe's eyes narrowed, something was wrong.

Ken sat in the cell, his chains keeping him from moving about. He was tired and getting sick. He didn't know how long he had been in there, or if he would ever be found. Hadn't the team missed him yet? Were they looking for him? He lay on the small cot looking at the ceiling, and let his thoughts escape back to happier times.

Ken and Jun sat in the dark theatre. They had found one of those seats that were two together, no seperation between. Ken had put his arm around her, and they had watched the movie. Few minutes later, Ken turned to her, and touched her cheek, turning her head towards his.

He leaned and kissed her. The touch of his lips soft on hers, and she returned the kiss. Closing her eyes she lost herself in it. He pulled her closer, and wrapped her in his arms, and she forgot the movie, as did he. When he finally pulled away, her lips felt swollen. She looked at him, seeing the look of desire in his.

"Jun, come back to my place tonight..." He whispered.

"But....."

"Do you want to? I want you so much Jun.."

"Yes, Ken I do too. Let's go to your place." He got up and pulled her to her feet, and they left the movie.

Joe sat in his trailer and drinking a beer, and he was thinking. 'Something is wrong with Ken, but what? He is acting different, and the thing with Jun... well that isn't like Ken at all. Not this suddenly, after all he has told me. I can't put my finger on it, but I will. But he had better not hurt her, or else.'

He thought about it some more, and then he decided he would contact someone he knew, a spy who might have some answers. He felt there were answers, that he needed to find quickly.

Ken led her into the room and closed the door. He pulled her into his arms, and looked down at her. "Jun, I love you." Her heart leaped at his words.

"Ken, I love you too." She put her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him. Their lips met and clung. His hands came down and grabbed her butt and pulled her closer to him, she could feel his body responding to her, pushing at her. He led her over to the bed, she was nervous and she wanted Ken so badly.

Ken began to touch her, one hand came around and touched her breast. She moaned as she ran her hands up under his shirt and touched his chest. Then he ran a hand down her, and between her legs, and he rubbed her there. She felt her knees go weak. He smiled down at her, and kissed her neck. He began to undress her, and she did the same for him. In a frenzy they fell on the bed, in each other's arms.


	3. ken watches home movies

Jun was up early and was in the shower when Ken got up and dressed. He went downstairs to the J and went over to get a cup of coffee from the pot. The coffee had just finished brewing. There was a knock on the door, and Ken turned and saw Joe went to open it.

"Ken, what are you doing here?" Ken smiled and went back to the counter.

"Fixing to have some coffee, and perhaps some breakfast." Joe narrowed his eyes at bit at Ken.

"Commander, you didn't?"

"What if I did? It's none of your business." Joe's temper began to rise.

"Watch it, Commander. I don't take crap off you. I am concerned about Jun." Ken drank from his cup, grabbing a danish from under the grass cover. Joe still stood there, his hands on his hips.

"You don't need to. I will take care of her. About time wouldn't you say? I have turned over a new leaf. Be a bit more like you, old friend." Joe started to reply when Jun appeared in the doorway.

"Joe, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to see you. Make sure you are alright." Joe came over and put his hand on her shoulder, and gave her a peek on the cheek.

"I am fine, Joe. Want some breakfast?" Joe nodded and watched Jun start putting together something, then Joe moved up next to her and began to help. He wanted something that was edible. Ken watched the two of them. His expresssion unreadable.

Jinpei came in with Ryu and he bounced over to the counter, sniffing the air. "Ah Joe is cooking. Can I have some?" Jun turned to him, and swatted him on the head.

"Hey, no fair." She said to him. Then watch Joe take over all the cooking. Oh well, she had tried. She went around the counter and sat down beside Ken. He reached over and goosed her. She jumped. Jinpei seeing it, jumped up and down, and yelled.

"Ken are you with Jun now? Cause if you're not, then you die for touching her." Ken turned to him, his blue eyes cool.

"Yeah, squirt I am. Happy about that?"

"You know it. I want, Jun to be happy. Finally came to your senses didn't you? Going to be my brother after all."

"Don't rush it yet, Jinpei."

Suddenly the birdscramble, and all of the group glanced at each other. Joe turned off the stove and all went running outside. A mission at last.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Joe was sitting in his chair watching Ken. He was cool and he wasn't saying much. But still something wasn't right. The mecha appeared, a peacock it looked like. Oh good, another bird. It began to shoot at them. Ryu moving to avoid the missiles, the ship answering his slightest touch.

"Jun, anything on a weakness with this one?" She was typing and reading at the same time. He sat there waiting.

"Yeah, between it's legs, is a spot, colored..red. If we can hit that we can take it out." Ken nodded.

"Can we go in, and have some fun first?" Ask Jinpei?

"I don't know. If we could do it quickly."

"How about we just use the bird missiles now? Ask Joe, and Ken turned to him, as Joe got up and smashed the cover and hand his hand on the firing button.

"I like that idea better. Go ahead Joe, do it. Fire missiles." Joe turned to Ken, and lifted his hand off and turned to him. He was in a fighting stance, Jun stood up wondering what was going on.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but...you...are...not...Ken." His voice like bullets.

"What are you talking about Joe?" He turned to her.

"It's not him. Not our Ken. Think about just now. Does he lead like Ken does? Does he act like him?"

"It's him, Joe." Joe looked sadly at her.

"I wish it were for your sake. But it's not." He turned to Ken and his fist struck knocking him against the wall. He grabbed him hitting him over and over. "You slept with Jun, I will kill you for that! No one hurts her, or takes advantage. Where is Ken? What did you do with him?" Ken stood there, mouth bleeding,he just smiled at them.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am Ken. There is no other." Everyone heard it, and thought he meant Ken was dead. Jun started hitting him, and screaming at him. "Hey don't complain, you weren't complaining last night. Better than your Ken would be. He's probably gay." Joe grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off his feet.

A slight snick sounded and Joe dropped Ken to the floor dead. He stood over him, and turned to Jun, and hugged her. "I am sorry Jun. We will find Ken, I promise."

Meanwhile Ken was watching a movie...a Jun and Ken do it, movie. He was now chained and strapped to a dentist chair, and his head was strapped in place. The movie played and he cried.


	4. thoughts

Joe stood there looking at the body covered by a sheet in the back. He had meant to keep him alive long enough to find the answers, but he has lost his temper. The double had been good, but not good enough.

"Where are you Ken? Where are they keeping you?" He thought about what Ken's plans had been for his holiday. He had planned to go skiing in Canada, cold weather, hot chocolate, and maybe girls? Nah not Ken, too dense for that last one. That's what he would have done. He walked out of the room, and out the door. He went back to his seat, glancing at Ken's empty seat.

He didn't miss the dejected, sad expression on Jun's face. Maybe they could keep Ken from finding out about what happened, so Jun could save face. Ryu and Jinpei wouldn't say anything and neither would he. No one needed to know. Now he knew a doctor to take Jun to, that wouldn't ask questions.

Jun looked up at him, and reached out and hugged her. He whispered to her. "It's alright Jun, no one will know except us. Not your fault. Remember I am here for you." She nodded then hung her head in shame. He moved and sat down at his usual seat, Ryu glanced at him, and then turned back to his controls. Jinpei sat quietly, not knowing what to say.

Ken sat there, in his cell, chained to the wall again. The walls were cold and damp. His double had fooled them. Had fooled Jun. Had taken what Ken himself desired. Jun was his, always had been. Why hadn't she known it wasn't him? She should have known. He thought to himself. He was probably hanging with the group now, doing things with Joe, and making love to Jun. His anger came to the front, and he screamed......"NO! I will kill him!" He shook his chains and tears of anger flowed. "I will slowly kill him, how dare he take my place."

Katze walked in and smiled at Ken. "Ah didn't you like the movie? Or was it the lack of popcorn?"  
  
Ken glared at him, and his look could have melted steel. Katze just turned away and looked at the wall.

"You will remain here, while your double finishes his mission.. He will lead them into a trap, that will kill them all. I specifically told him to go after your girlfriend. I knew that would anger you more. I was right. Don't you hate it, seeing him touching her, loving her? More man than you..."

"Shut up Katze, what do you know about being a man? Look at you..." He sneered. Where's your pocketbook?

"Soon I will kill you, but not until you suffer some more. Got to get you some more home movies. See how your team doesn't miss you at all." He walked out leaving Ken standing there, with his head lowered.

Nambu stood there in the room, looking at his team. He couldn't believe what they had told him. Couldn't be possible. Where was Ken? Must find a way to make sure this never happened again, maybe a tiny homing implant, or a indent implant......

"I will put Red Impulse on this. When we find out anything, you will go in and get him out. We will of course do an autopsy, see what we can learn from that." He saw Jun flinch at that.

"Jun, is everything alright? It's not really Ken you know that. Don't think of him as anything but a spy. Now get out of here, and relax and sleep." The remaining four walked out, and Joe watched Jinpei and Ryu disappear around the corner towards the commissary, for food. Joe looked down at Jun.

"Jun, I wouldn't bring this up if it wasn't important. But I have a doctor, I know. I want to take you to her. Just to be safe." Jun turned to him, and he saw tears brimming in her eyes.

"Joe, how could I be so stupid?"

"You aren't stupid...you just don't think straight when it comes to Ken. But then if I had someone I loved, I would probably be the same way." He put an arm around her as they continued walking. "Anytime you want to trade Ken for me let me know. I am better looking, smarter, romantic, and warm feet." Jun turned and laughed up at him. She saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"You are nuts, Joe. But I love you anyway."

"That's better, Jun. Now lets get you over to see that doctor, then I will take you out to dinner."

Ken, had his right wrist lose, and he turned and released his other one. Then bent to unlock his ankles. He was free. He put the lock pick away and turned to the door. He had to get out of there and warn the others.


	5. bitter confrontation

A/N: Computer crash, so couldn't write...back for now.

Joe had taken Jun back to his place, she had showered and changed into one of his teeshirts. He smiled when she walked into the tiny kitchen where he was preparing pasta for dinner for them. She leaned against the counter and watched him.

"It's going to be alright, Jun. I am leaving tomorrow morning, to prepare for a race, and you can come with me. Get away from here for a few days." He had been speaking over his shoulder, and then he turned and looked at her.

"Joe, it wont change the facts. The doctor said...."

"I know what the doctor said. Listen sweety, ole Joe here will take care of everything. Don't you worry." He came over and gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead before turning back to dinner.

" Some woman will be real lucky to have you in her life."

"Yeah, for ten minutes before they die." He spoke bitterly, and Jun cringed.

"That wont be that way next time. It's the war."

They were sitting eating their dinner, talking quietly when there was a knock on the door. Joe got up and went to answer it. Jun hearing the voice, dropped her fork, and went pale.

Joe stood there facing Ken, or so he thought. He hoped it was anyway. Ken stood there, waiting for Joe to invite him in.

"Are you going to make me stand out here all night? I escaped and came here. I need to know everything, and I need to talk to you." Joe just nodded and led Ken in the tiny trailer.

"Ken, we know about your double." Ken looked surprised.

"When did you find out?" His face turned hard. "Before or after Jun went to bed with him?"

"That's not fair Ken, she didn't know."

"She should have known it wasn't me. Since when have I come on to her like that? I make a promise." Joe mentally kicked himself, he should have known, remembered. "She just couldn't wait to jump his bones. I guess she would have done me, if I had let her. Maybe I should have." Joe grabbed Ken and slammed him up against the wall, jarring the trailer.

"Shut your mouth, Ken. You want to blame someone, blame yourself. You led her to believe that one day you would get together. She just thought you had decided to go for it." Joe slammed him again into the wall. "Never say anything bad about Jun around me again."

Jun came into the room, and put her hand on Joe's arm. He turned to look at her, Ken did to. She looked at Ken with sad eyes. "I didn't know, Ken. How could I know? We had never...so I fell for the words I waited for you to say."

""Jun, I told you that nothing could happen between us till after the war was over. I can't change my mind, I have my duty and so do you." Then he looked pointedly at what Jun was wearing. Jun reached out and slapped him.

"How dare you, Ken. Joe has been there for me. He has been a gentleman, and a big brother. Why I didn't fall for him instead of you I don't know. Have you never made a mistake, Ken? Or you perfect? I don't think so, I know you aren't." She turned away and went back into the bedroom, they could hear her changing clothes.

Joe turned to Ken, and hit him with a right that knocked Ken on his butt. "You are an idiot, Ken. She loves you, wants only you." He had his hands balled up into fist. "She needs you right now, but you can't be bothered to care about anything but your own ego. Somebody got there before you, your own double. So what? Grow up, if you love her, you will help her. If you don't, then get out of the way, and I will do my damnest to take your place in her heart." Joe turned and walked to the bedroom, leaving Ken getting to his feet and walking out.

Jun turned to Joe, and let him pull her into his arms. He held her, and whispered to her, as he rocked her gently in his arms.

Ken walked out of the trailer. Why couldn't anyone understand? He was hurting, and no one cared. His look a like had stolen everything from Ken. His friendships, his job, and Jun. What did they expect him to do? He couldn't go to Jun, and say, sorry about what happened with my double, I love you. Then take her into my arms and take her to bed. I can't do that. I need time, to think.


	6. Ryu gives advice

Ken sat in Nambu's office waiting for the man to show up. He was off base and was on his way in, now that Ken had shown up. What would Nambu say? Would he believe it was the real leader of the Gatchaman? The silence was overwhelming in the office, but the young man never noticed it.

Jinpei ran in and stopped in front of his commander. He looked hard at him, and studied him before he spoke. "Is it really you, Ken?" Ken stood up and walked over to the window.

"Yeah, kid it is me."

"Where were you? How did you get away?" Ken turned to him, and wondered if Jinpei had liked the other teen better.

"It's a long story, that I will tell everyone later." Jinpei, knew Ken was sad, and he went over and gave him a hug.

"It's good to have you back." Then the kid walked out the door, leaving Ken alone again. If only it felt good to be back. He felt different, out of place. He sat back down, lost in thought, and that is how Nambu found him when he entered his office.

"Ken?" The young man stood up and faced his mentor, and saw a smile light the older man's face. The man came over and put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Yeah, it's me." Nambu had gotten a call from Joe, who had told him Ken was upset, that he had felt replaced by his double. But something else was bothering him, he could feel it.

"Tell me everything." Nambu sat on the edge of his table and looked at the dark haired young man. Ken returned the look, and began his tale. He only left out the home movies. Nambu listened quietly to him, and then stood up. ""Ken, you take a few days off, rest. Write up your report when you return. Do you need anything?"

"No, sir... Didn't anyone notice it wasn't me?"

"No, I wish we had. He was good, apparently he had studied you well. But Joe caught him in the mistake."

"What did he do?"

"Well, Joe ask to use the missiles, and that Ken agreed, easily."

"Yeah that would sure give a warning light to Joe. Glad he noticed it. Wish he had before...." Ken trailed off and left it at that. He turned and walked out. Leaving a puzzled Nambu standing there.

Jun stood there, looking out over the race track, with Joe standing behind her. There were tears flowing down her face, and it hurt Joe to see them. He moved up and placed his arms around her waist and hugged her to him. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. Taking comfort in his embrace.

"Jun, do you want to go with me to the race?"

"Yes, if I wouldn't be in the way." Joe looked down at her head, and lightly kissed it.

"Never that. You are welcome anytime. I will get out my big stick, keep my fellow racers from getting close to you. Should I bring the blue, or green one?"

"You're nuts, Joe." She sniffled, and tried to smile up at him. "You are the best, Joe. Never doubt that." She put her arms over his, and took a deep breath.

"Anytime, always be there for you." He meant it too, and he wanted so much to beat up a certain Eagle.

Ken was at a small restaurant with Ryu, who had invited him. A welcome home gift. Of course Ryu would think it the perfect gift. They sat there eating, he was eating pasta, and Ryu was eating several dishes of food. Though he appreciated the effort, it tasted like paper to him, but he talked to Ryu, and pretended all was well.

"You know Ken, that Joe wont be around for a few days, he probably left early this morning, he's got a race coming up tomorrow. Princess was thinking of going along, you could probably catch her." He looked at his watch. "I guess not, if she went with him, they are long gone by now. I bet you want to see her, especially."

"Not necessarily, Ryu. I know what happened while I was gone. I saw tapes of it. I saw all of you." Ryu shook his head and put his fork down.

"Ken, we didn't know. We thought the vacation had done you good, that you were feeling fine. That you had decided to do what all of us have wanted you to do... get with Jun."

"But you know better, it's not easy to be the commander. I sacrifice what I feel for the good of the team, and earth."

"But you are human, you are a guy, who's straight. You like girls, especially a certain swan. You can have both. I would if I found a girl like her." Ken looked at Ryu, and as usual found that the other teen made sense.

"But, she thought he was me. I saw..."

"You always try to be fair, but hard on yourself. Now you are being unfair to her. Would you rather he had killed her? He could have. I think you are jealous my friend. But do you really have a right to be? She is having a hard time dealing with what happened, more than you. She is the one who was the victim."

"Ryu, you are indeed a wise old owl. Thanks. I have a lot to think on. You gave me new things to think on." Ken turned to his food, more hungry now, and ate his desert, Ryu turned back to his food, and hoped he had said the right thing.


	7. Ken Apologises

Ken went to the Snack J and opened the door. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. He carried a single red rose in his hand, as perfect as he always thought she was. She turned when he entered and then turned away, she moved to the stairs and he caught her before she could go up them. They were the only people there, so he led her over to a table and sat down.

"Jun, I am sorry." She looked up at him, and blinked.

"What did you say?"

"I said I am sorry. I should never have said what I did to you." Jun nibbled her lower lip and then answered him.

"Ken, I never thought you would say those things to me, or to apologise now. I am sorry that I fell for a lie. But honest Ken I thought he was you. I guess ...." She trailed off. He put his hand out and with his fingers he lifted her chin looking into her green eyes.

"And..."

"Well when you returned, you were so happy, and at peace with yourself. You offered me something that I wanted, dreamed about. I guess I was blind to everything else. All because I wanted you to love me."

"I do love you, Jun." She saw the warmth in his big blue eyes, and the love there. "You don't know how much I want to do just what he did. But I can't, not yet. But my chest hurts, I feel like my insides are torn out. Knowing that he took what he had no rights to. He took you. I wish he were alive so I could kill him myself."

"Ken, I love you so much." There were tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "I would never hurt you that way, with another man. I couldn't do that."

"I know Jun, but I promise you, that when this is over, I will take you in my arms and never let you go. I will make your dreams and mine come true." He leaned and kissed her on the lips.

"Jun, are you sure you are alright? I mean...do you think you should see a doctor?" Jun put her hand over his lying on the table.

"Joe already took care of that. Just as he did the double."

"I must thank him." He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Can you forgive me?" He leaned and kissed her again.

"Nothing to forgive." Joe walked in at that moment, and saw them sitting there, Jun crying and them holding hands. He walked over to them looking down sternly at Ken.

"Ken what did you do to make her cry?"

"It's alright, Joe. He apologised." Joe looked from Jun to Ken.

"Ken did that? Are you sure it's our Ken?"

"Yes, this is the real one. The dense one." Joe laughed and pushed Ken to sit down beside him.

"Well we should celebrate, how about I cook us some dinner?"

"If you are cooking, I am all for it."

"Thanks a lot Ken. I can cook."

"Shut up, Ken. Before you get in too deep." Joe got up and headed to the kitchen to cook. He knew deep down he would never end up with Jun, she was always Ken's and always would be. Well he could still be her big brother, and he could kick Ken's ass if he treated her wrong.


End file.
